Garden of Innocence
by BluechanXD
Summary: After the defeat of Neo Team Plasma, N has rejoined Ghetsis for one last project: Case Study Number 1. Team Plasma's final project on the development of N into the perfect hero. By studying nine different test subjects in confinement, N will finally be able to realize his full potential as the Hero of Ideals. What's so special about these subjects? They're humans.


**A/N: This is just a break from "The Prince and I" since I've been wanting to start a new fanfiction for the longest time. Don't worry, for those of you who read it, I will be writing both of these stories simultaneously. Since "The Prince and I" will be over within a few chapters, I might as well start up a new story before I fall into another hiatus or something. **

**I've had this idea for quite some time now, and actually, I have written on this subject before. For those of you who read multiple stories of mine, this idea is where "Everything" stemmed from, so there will be similarities between the two, albiet with a different twist here. And just to assure you that you aren't seeing things, yes, this story will be rated M for various reasons. This is indeed my first attempt at an M rated story, so it'll be a bit different from what I normally write. Hopefully this won't deter most of you older fans from reading, since I'd like some sort of feedback on how I write M content. I'm fairly new to it, so I'd love to here any sort of feedback that you have. **

**Now, without further adieu, I give you "Garden of Innocence". **

* * *

Case Study Number 1. It's our first experiment involving the human kind, so we call it as such. Numerous studies have been made on accounts solely pokemon related, but we've decided to start fresh and try something new for a change. It's something that I personally have been excited about since Ghetsis first announced the project; a simple idea that sprouted from our frequent observations of a selected few individuals over the past five years, all connected to each other by fate. In as little as five years, these individuals either have had some sort of connection to Team Plasma, or are related in some way to those that have such a connection.

In this case study, we will analyze the behaviors of these individuals in various environments while placing them in simulated scenarios of isolation and group interaction. The time they spend in these scenarios will depend on factors such as the amount and importance of the data received. The importance factor comes into play for my benefit.

In fact, this entire project is meant for my own development as a human being. The years I'd lost in that small crevice of a world that I called my room are none that I can ever get back. This project is Ghetsis's way of teaching me what it means to be human. For the past 18 years, it has been his goal to make me as pokemon as possible. But, as we all know, that hasn't worked out. I, the Hero of Ideals, lack something that makes the Hero of Truth a champion. Even the heir to the title of the Hero of Ideals contains something that I do not possess. Ghetsis assumed that it was humanity that I was lacking. Humanity is the key to my success and it would make me a real champion; one that will be able to make others understand their views. I knew there had been something missing when I lost, and now I've found it. All that's left to do is observe, learn, and experience what humanity has to offer, and it is through the lives of nine hand-picked individuals that I will be able to accomplish this.

Over the course of a year, I will observe their interactions, and once the information is burned into my conscience, I'll apply the data to my own way of social interaction. That's the theory, at least. Team Plasma has never tried such a feat, but this study will show whether or not it is possible. Even if all fails and I am unable to fully understand humanity, Team Plasma will have still gathered priceless amounts of data for further research. It's a win-win situation, and either way, I'll have a wonderful time. The more knowledge I have, the better.

Now, on to the test subjects. We've divided them all into three separate groups for the time being before we start the experiment. Group one contains four individuals that have fought against Team Plasma directly who have been caught up in taking down the organization as a whole. The subjects are as follows.

Subject 001: Black Warren. He has come to be known as the Hero of Truth, chosen by Reshiram, as well as a former champion of Unova after giving up the title in order to search for a person who was none other than myself. He took down the original Team Plasma two years prior to this date.

Subject 002: Cheren Komor. Originally a seeker of power with judgmental views who helped in taking down the original Team Plasma as well as the second Team Plasma.

Subject 003: Hugh Matisse. He was partly responsible for the defeat of the second Team Plasma and is currently in relations with members of the original Team Plasma. His motivation for going against Team Plasma stems from a childhood incident of grunts liberating a Purrloin that at the time belonged to his younger sister.

Subject 004: Rosa Mei. She is the next heir to the title of Hero of Ideals, second chosen by Zekrom. She was partly responsible for the defeat of the second Team Plasma.

Group two contains three individuals who have had a certain degree of contact with Team Plasma, but are not directly responsible for the fall of either the original Team Plasma or the second Team Plasma. These subjects are also known to have strong relations with certain individuals in group one. The subjects are as follows.

Subject 101: White Ludvina. She has come across members of Team Plasma along her travels across Unova, including myself. She has been exposed to various public rallies organized by Team Plasma.

Subject 102: Bianca Belle. She has come across members of Team Plasma, including myself, and has fought off grunts alongside subjects from group one.

Subject 103: Nate Sanzo. He has come across members of Team Plasma, including myself, and has fought off grunts alongside subjects from group one.

The final group, group three, consists of two individuals with no known ties to Team Plasma, but strong ties with members of group one and group two. Although not directly involved with Team Plasma, there are speculations that they may have been involved with assisting individuals from the former groups in ways that may have influenced the outcome of their performances in battle against Team Plasma. The subjects are as follows.

Subject 201: Yancy Sabine. Confidant of Subject 103. She specializes in normal type pokemon and has traded various pokemon with Subject 004 within the past 4 months.

Subject 202: Curtis Guado. Confidant of Subject 004. He specializes in electric type pokemon and has traded various pokemon with Subject 103 within the past 3 months.

Team Plasma has taken the liberty of collecting them for the experiment, but Ghetsis has told me nothing of how he came to finding them and what method he used to capture them. It doesn't really matter how they got here, anyways. As long as they haven't been harmed in the process of their capture, I have no reason to question his methods. However, one question remains in how they will react once they find out that they have been captured for me. It will be quite a shock to the subjects that have come to know me over the years, no doubt. Even I know that. It's normal to be shocked when one finds out a confidant does something unexpected just as I have. Teaming back up with Ghetsis surely isn't something that I would have done under normal circumstances.

However, these are no normal circumstances. Besides, there is no harm being done. I'm not for taking over the world for selfish means just as Ghetsis had recently. And I'm through with the idea of separating people and pokemon. No. I am looking for something on a smaller scale. Something very small on a grand scale, but on a smaller scale, something so grand, although overlooked by many. It's not a convenience. It's simply everyday life. But what the majority don't know is that I have not experienced what they have. It is difficult for me to relate to humans. There is so much for me to learn about humans. I have a single year to learn what a normal human would learn in a lifetime. Ghetsis is merely helping me accomplish such a goal. No catch. Just a simple compromise that we've made.

But with Ghetsis, they may ask? As much as I hate to admit, he was the one who conditioned me into who I am today. As horrible as his deeds have been, he is, no doubt, a wise man. It is that wisdom and knowledge that he has, I think, that can condition me into what I truly desire to be. Once everything is over and done with, he and I will head our separate ways. That's what's in the agreement. For now, this is not Ghetsis's Team Plasma or N's Team Plasma. This is just the experimental group Team Plasma that will break off in a year's time. As long as the test subjects understand this, I'm sure they will be able to cooperate. Even more so after they find out that I'm the one who will be overseeing the entire project and making sure no harm comes to them. Ghetsis agreed that it would be my decision of whether or not the grunts are doing their jobs correctly. I have total power over this project, and if anyone so much as plucks a hair from any of the subjects, I have the right to remove them from the project.

However, there is one condition made by Ghetsis that, as much as I hate it, makes sense. While no grunt or admin is allowed to harm any of the subjects, if the subjects somehow harm themselves or each other, we are not allowed to interfere. This is to help me understand the triggers for violence in humans and how far each will take to get a point across. If I am to encounter someone with violent tendencies, I will be able to deal with them much more effectively. The only exception to this rule is when I am interacting with the subjects. If any harm comes to me at any point, the grunts may disregard the rule of not interfering. Other than that, the only time we may act is after the dispute. If any of the subjects have been harmed in any way, I am free to send medical care to them.

Speaking of medical care, we have planned occasional checkups for each subject to make sure they are perfectly healthy for the study. Team Plasma is providing all of the necessary needs for each subject to perform at their highest level and give the best results, including sufficient nutrition, hygiene facilities, sleeping quarters, and recreational facilities. With these factors, I'm sure this study will have a great turn out with wonderful results.

* * *

Today is a simple day for me. The subjects are already in place, but the study won't begin until tomorrow. I've decided to spend February 28th by myself. Who knows when I'll get another day just to myself during the project? I'll be spending a lot of time observing and interacting with the subjects, so there will be no alone time for me for the majority of the year. So for today, it's just me.

I take in a deep breath of the fresh, salty breeze that wafts over Route 17. Gentle waves rock back and forth against the shoreline in a slow rhythm. To think the friction between air and water would create such a relaxing effect. One of the many beautiful formulas of nature.

The wind tousles my hair as I close my eyes, sighing contently. When I open my eyes back up, my peripheral vision is greeted with the sight of another individual in the distance. Not surprisingly, it's one of the grunts. Though, I am intrigued by what they are doing. Gripped in their hands is a shovel that they seem to be digging up the ground with. From what I can tell, it's quite a large patch of ground that they are digging. I'm not quite sure what purpose it would serve to do such a thing other than to plant something. There are already plenty of trees on the island, and planting vegetables or fruit would be unecessary since we already have plenty of food, so I'm betting on flowers. Come to think of it, there aren't too many flowers on the island, so it would be a nice change. Then again, it would be strange to place flowers in just that one area. It would be very out of place, that's for sure. So for what purpose could this be? My curiosity gets the better of me and I decide to go over and find out what's going on.

"Excuse me!" I call out to the grunt once I'm close enough.

The grunt looks over at me, placing the shovel at his side before bowing to me. "Good afternoon, Lord N."

I nod in acknowledgement before turning my attention back to the patch of dirt. "Might I ask what this is for?"

"It's a garden," he says, wiping sweat from his forehead. "At least, it will be."

"I see." I pause to look over the vast area that's already been dug up. "What will you be planting?"

His gaze lowers as he looks to be thinking to himself. His face scrunches up like he's trying to hold back a chuckle. "Very special seeds."

That doesn't really answer my question, so I press further. "And what will these seeds grow into?"

The grunt sighs, his gaze wandering off to the sea. "Who knows?"

I blink. He doesn't even know what the seeds will grow into? How very bizarre. How could someone plant seeds if they didn't even know what they would grow into? It's a very strange formula that even I can't figure out. But I'll figure it out one day. I always do. I can't let something so simple as a garden trump me. Because if that's the case, then how will I be able to find the theorem for humanity? It's something I will have to look into during my spare time.

But for now, it's my real off-time. Tomorrow is the 1st of March and the beginning of a new chapter in my life. Tomorrow starts Case Study Number 1.

* * *

**A/N: I've edited a few things from my original post. Please make sure to reread.**


End file.
